DreamWorld
Synopsis DreamWorld is a building based server with slight competition elements that was developed by Canain for XeonGamers.com later known as DeltaGamers.com. It was first revealed on the 4th April 2011. The first ever competition on the server was the Dream of the week (DOTW) competition which soon followed the opening of the server. The original DOTW and ended on the 12th of April 2011. originally the manager of the server was Irish Eagle his position was announced on the 20th of April 2011. The current manager is Motecizuma. Gameplay DreamWrold is a fully dedicated deltagamers.com server. The idea of dreamworld server is much like a freebuild server but the difference is that each person is given a individual map which is created as soon as they log on and use the /enter command. The map crated by the command is 64x64x64 blocks useing the y,x,z axis. The map starts as a flat plain of grass which the player can develop useing any of the minecraft classic blocks. Commands can be used on the map as well, the commands that can be used depends on the individuals rank. The fact that each person gets there own map makes Dreamworld more competetive then a lot of the other build sentric servers. Maps There is a number of maps that everyone can enter or that a whole rank can enter. Main This is the first map that everyone who enter the server goes to. This map gives basic information on every wall. Exaples of this information is use /enter to get your own dream. It also contains portals that give persific infomation like rules and hints. It is a simple map which is 64x64x64 squares yet only half of this is used. This map was created and edited by biodevil. Rules The Rules map is a map that has a direct protal from main. It contains the very basic rules of The server and deltagamers as a whole. The rules that are marked on this map are: 1. No Abusive Language 2. No Griefing 3. Never ask for rank or new Dream 4. Respect all players 5. No Racism 6. Have Fun There are more rules then this but these were discused and then writen as the most relevent rules. This map was created by bio and then edited by others. The theam of the map was simple becouse we wanted to outline how the rules are not a joke and are ment to be followed. DOTW The DOTW map is another simple map with a black and red colour sceam. It tells users how to apply to dotw. It also tells users that we would like them all to enter dotw. This map was created by biodevil and then edited by others. Rank ups The rank up map is a map which resembles a castle court yard. It contains information on how to get the mason rank. This map was created by biodevil and editored by franciumfr befor he was a manager. Good Tips This map uses a jungle/ forst theam which contains a small river and a fountain in the middle. The map gives new information which is updated every so often. First of all the information was about how to make a good dream. It is currently about the new /like and /buyrank system. The map was created by biodevil and edited by others. Commands There is a wide variaty of commands. Some which every one can use regardless of rank and others that are rank specific and only can be used by a certain rank or higher. All of the commands are colour coded which shows what rank each command can be used at. You can get a list of all the commands by useing /help. Then /help _____ for each differnt type of commands. /help ranks This contains information about all the ranks; gives all the ranks in order and finaly tells you the command limit and permssion level. This is the whole infomation it gives you: Banned- Command limit: 1 - permission: -20 Guest- Command limit: 1 - permission: 0 Member- Command limit: 500 - permission: 5 Crafter- Command limit: 1000 - permission: 10 Builder- Command limit: 2500 - permission: 20 Mason- Command limit: 5000 - permission: 30 Dreamer- Command limit: 7000 - permission: 40 Visionary- Command limit: 10000 - permission: 45 Premium- Command limit: 15000 - permission: 50 Trusted- Command limit: 20000 - permission: 60 Overseer- Command limit: 30000 - permission: 65 Operator- Command limit: 50000 - permission: 70 VeteranOperator- Command limit: 500000 - permission: 80 Controller- Command limit: 1000000 - permission: 90 Owner- Command limit: 15000000 - permission: 100 /help build These are all the commands that can help you build at a faster rate or also help you delete objects that you have created fast if you use the commands in certain ways. Abort Bind Click Cmdbind Copy Cuboid Delete Fill Hollow Imageprint Line Megaboid Mb Mode Outline Paint Paste Place Portal Redo Replace Replaceall Replacenot Restartphysics Retrieve Spheroid Spin Stairs Static Store tree Undo Write Drill Rotate Competitons There is currently only one copetition that is runing on the dream world server which is Dream of the Week. This is a weekly competition that anyone can enter at anytime despite rank. The aim of the competition is to build your map up the week you enter and then at sunday all the applicants are judged and the winner can resive a number of prizes. The winners of this are as listed: *DOTW 1: Unknown *DOTW 2: Apollo17 *DOTW 3: Franciumfr *DOTW 4: Findan *DOTW 5: Tmcan8 *DOTW 6: Motecizuma *DOTW 7:Apollo17 *DOTW 8: Rodwood *DOTW 9: Rodwood *DOTW 10: Forde2420 *DOTW 11: Cade234 *DOTW 12: Danielscansen *DOTW 13: Runeroll2 *DOTW 14: Runeroll2 *DOTW 15: Yzb2 *DOTW 16: Dan_Silver Management The current Manager is franciumfr who is active a lot of the time and is the first person to go to if you need anyhelp on the server. There is also a number of active trusted+ who are on the server a lot of the time. There is also bolsward1 who acts as an assistant working with franciumfr and also is in charge of DOTW if Franciumfr is not active. Updates Since DreamWorld opened there has been many differnt update. All which have inproved dreamworld is some form. 5th May 2011 New ranks added. These ranks were talked about for quite a while but was finaly put through on the 5th of may 2011. The new ranks were Crafter - be relatively good at building here and you'll get it, the same quality of a dream that would have gotten you builder before. Builder - be really good at building, the same quality before that would have gotten you advbuilder. Advbuilder - This is for those that are extremely good at building. Their dreams are better then what would have gotten them the old advbuilder. Dreamer - Dreamer is a rank that can only be won in Dream Of the Week Competitions. Dreamer can be achieved when an advbuilder wins 1st, 2nd or 3rd in Dream of the Week. Visionary - Visionary is the highest and last rank that can be achieved without being staff, trusted or premuim. It is the highest rank a builder can be. It is the 2nd rank that can be won in Dream of the Week Competitions. It can only be won by a Dreamer rank that wins 1st, 2nd or 3rd in Dream of the week. This update was set up IrishEagle the first manager of Dreamworld. This added a new layer to DOTW and made it mandatiory to enter if people wanted to get the highist rank. 8th May 2011 The Adv rank was taken away and insted the name was changed to mason. Every one had to also apply for all ranks on the forums no matter what the rank. There was also a crack down on the rules due to a number of things. 10th May 2011 The DreamWorld main was given a huge overhall and changed to make it more user freindly and to make it easyer to navagate and also know what dreamworld is about this also included the portals to rules, DOTW and others. 12th May 2011 This update was to make it easyer to rank people. It ment that only builders needed to apply for the next rank. While makeing it easyer for operators+ to rank people in the map it also made it easyer for people to rank up as they did not have to keep writeing muliple applications if they were good builders. 17th May 2011 The first overview of the server made by IrishEagle which highlighted the main rules and also what DreamWorld was and still is now. 25th May 2011 Just a week after IrishEagle left as manager of Dreamworld. Franciumfr entered as the new manager of the server. The same day as this the trusted+ bible was made for the dreamworld server. This included all of the does and donts of being a trusted+ on the server and also while useing the dreamworld fourm section. 28th May 2011 The Dreamworld radio made and also became live on this day. The dreamworld radio would give people a chance to chill out on the server and to enjoy music that they could submit to the DJ franciumfr who also made the radio. 29th May 2011 This is when the official Dreamwrold trailer was made by biodevil. 14th June 2011 The new /like and /buyrank command Introduced and also made active. This ment that anyone could vote on maps. this would replace operators just promoteing people and insted make it were anyone could vote on a map useing /like and then people could then use /buyrank with the prices being 25 likes for crafter and 50 likes for builder. This update was made by lahure1. 3rd July 2011 Another update by lahure1. This update included a couple of commands these were /resetdream, /private and also a secreat command. Which were all commands that the community were asking for. Reception Since the release of the Dreamworld server it has been recived well by the community at deltagamers and also by new members just joining the server. There has recently been a slight increase of people on the server and the DOTW competition is still going strong to this day. Sequel Although there has been no direct sequel to Dreamworld. There has been CMP which was a freebuild server made on beta. This was not recived as well as Dreamworld and the other servers thus closed down just after it opened. External links Server Anouncment. Dreamworld Basic Idea by Irish Eagle DOTW Competition. DreamWorld Deltagamers.com section New competitions Ideas. managers page. Category:DreamWorld